edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 55: A Misty Mountain
Quick Summary Akira's Group heads up the mountain to find a way out of the island. Along the way they find a clue who the dead body was and what happeded to him. Full Summary Akira's Group is climbing the mountain. They form a line while climbing up. Kazuma is wondering who the dead body belonged to. Shirou is thinking many ways why the person fell down the mountain. The only real answer is by climbing up. At the top they can also know more of the island and perhaps finding other survivors. Rion missteps a foot and was about to fell down. Luckly Akira grabs her in time. The terrain they are now is a lot steeper than before. Someone from behind tells Akira not only to watch their feet and also keep an eye out above them as well. Tooru tells Akira about the danger of falling rocks. If they see any of it, they need to shout out loud to alert everyone from below. They need to crouch and reduce their exposed body area to avoid the rocks. Tooru gives further advice how their group should be forming. The weaker persons need to walk ahead than the stronger ones. It will prevent a gap between the line. Akira calls out the girls to head toward the front. Miina is tired of walking. Rei picks her up and put him of her back. Miina grabs her boobs to hold on. Rei doesn't mind at all. After a while she yells out loud. She felt something hot and stiff on her back. Miina was seen running away from the scene. Miina doesn't want to tell anyone her eye problem. He can't trust anyone. Akira's Group is climbing an area filled with mist. The wind's gotten stronger too and a little cold. Shirou missteps a foot. Again Akira saves someone from falling. Shirou notices something on the ground. It looks like something rubbed against the rock and it is coming from the top. He sees a Student Handbook on the ground. Akira opens the handbook and identifies the dead body from below. He was called Noriaki Matsuki. Airi and Kairi recognise him as their classmate. They recall him as a person who followed others around. That means there might be others up here. Rion finds it weird that nobody came down to check their friend up. Akira and Shirou agree with her. The mist is getting thicker as they climb their way up. Akira and Kazuma hear a noise nearby. Shirou finds the source of the noise. Nagatsuka is lying down on the ground barely alive. His entire body is twisted around. Kazuma heads back down and to look for Kanako. Akira asks Nagatsuka what happened to him. They were taken out by Noriaki. He was hit by a rock and he fell. Noriaki came back to life and chased after them. He advices Akira's Group not to climb any further. Because the mountain is cursed. With that last advice spoken, Nagatsuka is dead. Akira is starting to doubt if they should climb further. He starts to feel a bit dizzy. Miina is feeling that too. The vision around him is twisted around. He wonders what is wrong with him? Characters Deceased Characters Noriaki Matsuki, Nagatsuka Introducted Survival Items Student Handbook Trivia *Rinzai Tooru used to go climbing with his uncle. *Matsuki Noriaki, Narumi Airi, Narumi Kairi are from the same class Category:Manga Category:Cursed Mountain Arc